<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Year Later by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151671">One Year Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starr-Crossed Adventures [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Blind Date, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, I Love You, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Thor were both struggling to move on from former lovers, but when they took a chance on a blind date set up by their best friends - it allowed them to start on a brand new adventure. Now one year later, there are three little words hanging over their head. Will a trip to Tsingy give them the encouragement that they need to say them?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50091713387/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starr-Crossed Adventures [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Year Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts">xxDustNight88</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's #SummerFling20. This story filled square G1 - Ginny Weasley. Hopefully xxDustNight88 enjoys this tale that I've written based on her prompt. I had a lot of fun writing this one once I got it started.</p><p>Beta work was done by Grammarly and GaeilgeRua. The only thing I own in this little tale is the plot. SquarePeg72 helped me come up with a wonderful title for this tale.</p><p>Be sure to let me know what you think!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~ One Year Earlier ~</em>
</p><p>"Tell me again why I agreed to a blind date with your boyfriend's friend?" Ginny asked, flipping through the dresses in her closet. Getting ready for a date knowing who they are is stressful enough. Her supposed best friend wasn't giving her any indication as to who she was preparing to go out with, and that infuriated Ginny to know avail.</p><p>"Because you love me?" Hermione teased, peeking her head into the closet with a smile on her face. "C'mon, you know you haven't been the same since your split with Draco, and it's not like you've been putting yourself out there to find someone on your own."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed two dresses off the bar and turned to Hermione. "Which one?"</p><p>Hermione looked at them both and grimaced. "Neither." She shook her head and walked into the closet and started looking at the selection of dresses in front of her. There were so many better options here than the two dresses Ginny was holding. With a sigh, she turned to her best friend. "Can you at least pretend that you are excited about this date? Steve thinks you two will really hit it off."</p><p>Ginny hung her head, taking a deep breath before stepping forward and returning the two dresses to the bar. She began rifling through the clothes again and stumbled upon something. "What about this one?" she asked, pulling the dress out to show Hermione.</p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Much better."</p><p>"I get to be mad at you and Steve forever if this date does horribly, right?" Ginny asked. The look on Hermione's face was priceless and sent Ginny into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding!"</p><p>"All we want you to do is have fun tonight and give him a chance," Hermione insisted, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You deserve a chance to have fun."</p><p>"I'll try," Ginny said, nodding her head and taking a step towards Hermione as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for this."</p><p>"It's what friends are for," Hermione replied, hugging her back. "Now, let's get you dressed."</p><p>. . . . . . . . .</p><p>"Tell me again about the maiden I am taking to dinner tonight," Thor said, doing up the buttons of his shirt in the mirror as Steve sat on the window bench watching the people hustling about outside.</p><p>"Her name is Ginny Weasley, and she's Hermione's best friend," Steve began, looking over at Thor from across the room. "She's a fiery little spit-fire with a lot of attitude, but she can be really sweet when you get to know her."</p><p>"She spits fire?" Thor asked, glancing over at Steve with his eyebrow raised. "That does not sound like a good thing."</p><p>Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he got up from the bench and moved over near Thor. He patted his hand against Thor's shoulder. "She doesn't actually spit fire. She's," Steve paused for a moment, wanting to be careful with his choice of words here in case something got repeated and made its way back to Hermione at a later date. "Not afraid to speak her mind."</p><p>Thor nodded his head slowly. That comment reminded him of Jane's best friend, Darcy. Being reminded of Darcy brought memories of his past love to the forefront of his mind. Thor shook his head and pushed Jane's face away. They had broken up a long time ago. It was time for him to move on.</p><p>With one last quick look in the mirror, Thor adjusted his shirt before turning to Steve. "How do I look?"</p><p>"Like you're ready for your first blind date," Steve chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. "And just in time. Hermione and Ginny should be heading to the restaurant soon. Let's go."</p><p>. . . . . . . . .</p><p>
  <em>~ Summer 2020 ~</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe we've been together a year," Ginny said, selecting a few items from her dresser and carrying them over to the open suitcase lying on the bed. "You know, I almost told Hermione to call Steve and call it off."</p><p>"Why is that?" Thor called from the en suite bathroom, peeking his head out of the door.</p><p>Ginny shrugged, folding the clothes up before tucking them into the case. "I'm not really sure. But I'm glad I didn't."</p><p>"Oh, really now?" Thor asked, walking back into their bedroom with a brow raised and a smile on his face. "And why might that be?"</p><p>Ginny looked up at him and smiled, making her way around the bed. She stopped just in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up on her tiptoes, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Because this last year has been one of the best years of my life, and I don't think I could be any happier," she whispered, kissing him once more.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and lifting her up off the ground as he pressed his lips to hers. He spun her around once before setting her back down on the ground.</p><p>"Are you almost done packing for our trip?" Ginny asked, smiling up at him. "I can't wait to relax on the beach and soak up the sun. Plus, I booked us something really special to actually celebrate our anniversary."</p><p>Ginny winked at him and pulled away, returning to her packing. The puzzled look on Thor's face sent her into a fit of giggles. She watched as he started to ask what her plans were, but stopped because her surprises were never disappointing before. "You better finish getting packed, or I'm leaving for the airport without you."</p><p>. . . . . . . .</p><p>"Welcome to the Time + Travel Resort! We are so excited to have you staying with us," the concierge said, greeting Ginny and Thor as they walked through the sliding glass doors.</p><p>The resort was beautiful. Behind the concierge desk was a glass wall that looked out at the brilliant blue water and white sand beaches that surrounded the resort. There were palm trees and tropical flowers growing along with the building as well. Ginny could barely keep her mouth closed in awe of all the hidden details that hadn't been spelled out in any of the brochures she had looked at before.</p><p>"Antonelli will take your bags to your villa. You are more than welcome to follow him, or you can explore the island first," he said, handing Ginny their room key with a smile on their face. "Enjoy your stay, and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything during your stay."</p><p>"Thank you so much," Ginny chirped, taking a step towards the desk as she lowered her voice. "My surprise is still booked for tomorrow, correct?"</p><p>The concierge nodded his head. "Yes, Miss Weasley. You'll need to be at the landing zone by eight am."</p><p>"Perfect, thanks again," Ginny replied, walking away from the desk and interlacing her hand with Thor's.</p><p>The couple followed Antoninelli to their villa after a quick stop off at the bar. With their Blue Oceans in hand, Thor wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her close to him as they reached the villa. Antonelli was already inside, but Thor stopped them just outside the door.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, raising a brow as Thor took her drink and set it down on a small table on their deck. She watched as he turned his attention back to her, cupping a finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his.</p><p>Lowering his head, he captured her lips with his, kissing her softly. As a moan escaped her lips, Thor took advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Ginny's arm find a place to rest around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair as they kissed.</p><p>After a few moments, they pulled apart breathing heavily as they stayed entangled with one another, resting their foreheads together. Once her breathing returned to normal, Ginny leaned her head back and smiled. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Because I love you," Thor replied. As the words escaped his mouth, his eyes went wide. That was the first time he had said those words since Jane.</p><p>Ginny looked at him with her own eyes wide as he set her back down on the ground. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.</p><p>When she didn't say anything back, Thor took a step back from her and scrubbed a hand over his face before carding it through his hair. "Forget I said anything. Let's go check out the villa."</p><p>Ginny hung her head, taking a few steps forward to grab her drink and then walking into the villa. Antonelli had taken their bags into the bedroom and was walking towards the front door when they walked into the living room.</p><p>"Enjoy your stay! Please let me know if there is anything I can get you to make your stay better," Antonelli said, shaking Thor's hand before leaving the two behind. It was almost as though he could sense the awkwardness of the situation.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Ginny announced, rushing into the master bedroom. She closed the door behind her and went straight to her carry-on, digging around looking for her mobile. Extracting the device, she slid the lock screen open and quickly dialed. "Come on, pick up. Pick up. Pick up," she mumbled, pacing back and forth by the bed.</p><p>"What did you do?" the voice said on the other end of the line.</p><p>Ginny furrowed her brow. "How do you know I did something? I didn't even tell you who it was."</p><p>"Gin, I have caller id," Hermione replied, chuckling softly. "What's wrong? Aren't you in Madagascar celebrating your anniversary with Thor?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm in Madagascar with Thor, and everything was going great until…" Ginny's voice faded off.</p><p>"Until what? Ginerva Molly Weasley, what did you do to that sweet man?" Hermione demanded.</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath. "Thor told me he loved me."</p><p>"That's amazing!" Hermione cheered through the phone. "What did you say? You did say it back, right?"</p><p>"I didn't say anything," Ginny mumbled, pulling the mobile away from her ear.</p><p>"You didn't say anything?!" Hermione shouted, waiting a few moments before saying anything else. "Now that I know you've returned the mobile to your ear. Why didn't you say anything? Don't you love him too?"</p><p>"I do," Ginny admitted, collapsing onto the futon at the end of the bed. "He just caught me by surprise, and it was the first time one of us had said those words. And I just panicked."</p><p>"So, what are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ginny whined, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"I think you should run back in the other room, throw your arms around his neck, and tell him you love him," Hermione replied. "But I know that isn't your style, so maybe plan something charming while you're away and tell him then."</p><p>Ginny thought about it for a moment before she realized that everything just might work out in her favor. "I've got the perfect idea."</p><p>"Good," Hermione said. "Go proceed with your plan and then call me after to tell me how it goes. I love you!"</p><p>"Love you too," Ginny said, shaking her head as she pulled the mobile away from her ear and hung up. There was a faint knock at the door. Ginny smiled and shook her head as she pushed herself off the futon and walked over to the door. As she opened it, she revealed Thor standing on the other side with a smile on his face. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Thor chuckled, taking a step forward, closing the gap between them as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yes, you can," he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Even if she didn't say that she loved him back, he knew that her actions spoke louder than words. And right now, he wanted to show her just how he felt about her.</p><p>As he kissed her, Ginny took a small step back towards the bed, pulling him along with her until she felt the mattress against the back of her knees. In one fell swoop, Thor picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed and joined her.</p><p>. . . . . . . .</p><p>Thor could hear a loud whooshing sound in the distance in front of them. The noise puzzled him, along with the mysterious answers that Ginny was giving each time he asked what she had up her sleeve. She would smile and shrug her shoulders, carrying on along the path from the villa to the far end of the island. As they neared the sound, he decided that he would ask her one last time. He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Ginny smiled, pressed up on her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You'll see soon," she replied, interlacing her fingers with his and pulling him along the path. "We're almost there."</p><p>A few moments later, they rounded a corner, and in front of them was a landing pad with a helicopter waiting for them. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Surprise! We are going on an adventure!"</p><p>Thor looked between her and the helicopter with a puzzled look on his face. While he was hesitant to ride in the contraption in front of them, he knew that Ginny's surprises always brought a smile to his face and brought them closer together as a couple.</p><p>"Let's go," Ginny cheered, pulling him towards the helicopter. She greeted the pilot, and the pair climbed inside. It didn't take long for the pilot to join them and get the helicopter up in the air.</p><p>The view from the sky was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. Being able to have this experience with Thor made it even more special. All of the doubts that she had a year ago about moving on from her dreadful break up with Draco had vanished after she sat down to dinner, and they never returned from that moment on. That was why, today at the Forest of Knives, she was going to shout her love for him from one the cliff tops so that everyone visiting the park would know how she felt, but most importantly, Thor would get to hear her say those three little words that meant so much.</p><p>It took thirty minutes to get from the island to Morondova, a nearby village where they would rent an all-terrain vehicle and drive into the forest. As they completed the forms for the vehicle, Ginny could feel her excitement and nerves growing exponentially. It got even worse as they neared the forest.</p><p>"A forest of knives?" Thor asked, furrowing his brow as he looked from the sign outside of Tsingy de Bemaraha back at Ginny, who was grinning from ear to ear behind him. "Are you sure this is a safe place to visit?"</p><p>"It's not real knives," Ginny insisted, taking Thor's hand in hers. "The stories say that the rocks formed this way from heavy rains. I know knives are more of Loki's thing, but I thought you'd enjoy the hike."</p><p>Thor looked at her and smiled, gently tugging on her hand to bring her into his embrace. He reached up and cupped her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I'll enjoy the hike, I'll be spending time with you," he said, kissing her once more.</p><p>Ginny's cheeks flushed with color as she looked up at him and smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked, pulling away from him and walking over to the first cliff that they encountered. She reached out and pulled herself up on to the cliff, struggling a little bit to get her footing.</p><p>"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Thor asked, taking a few steps forward and preparing himself to catch her if she fell.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Ginny said, glancing back at him over her shoulder. When she saw how far up she had gone, her heart dropped to her stomach. Hopefully, Thor would catch her if she happened to fall off of here. She shook her head and pushed the thought aside; she could see the spot she wanted to stand to make her declaration just above her head.</p><p>"Please don't fall off that cliff," Thor called, beginning to figure out how he was going to start climbing if Ginny got stuck. "Your mother would kill me."</p><p>Ginny's nervous laughter echoed through the forest as she reached the plateau on the rocks she had seen. Pulling herself up on the cliff, Ginny took a deep breath and turned around, looking out at the beautiful landscape around her. She noticed Thor looking at her from the ground and smiled.</p><p>"So, I have something I wanted to announce from here," Ginny yelled down. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from the climb or if her nerves were getting the better of her. "I want the world to know, but I especially want you," she pointed down to Thor and smiled. "That I love you, Thor Odinson of Asgard, more than I have ever loved anyone."</p><p>Thor couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked up at Ginny and heard her words echoing around them. "What was that?" Thor asked, smirking at her. "I couldn't hear you for all the wind. Maybe you should climb back down here and tell me again."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed and started looking for a place to get her footing to start her descent down the cliff again. It took her a few tries to get her footing, but soon she started climbing down. When she was about a foot off the ground, she felt Thor's hands around her waist, pulling her off the cliff and setting her back on the ground.</p><p>She slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thor Odinson of Asgard, I, Ginerva Molly Weasley of Midgard, love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I just wanted the whole world to know."</p><p>Thor leaned in and captured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance as Thor's hands found rest against the small of Ginny's back. It felt as though time stood still as they remained in one another's embrace.</p><p>Ginny was the first to pull away to come up for air. "Well, is there anything you want to say to me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.</p><p>"We are not telling your mother I let you climb a cliff," Thor teased, smirking at her as he gave her a wink.</p><p>Ginny smacked his chest. "Anything else?" she insisted, narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p>"I love you, Ginny," Thor whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. "Are you ready to celebrate our anniversary with a hike?"</p><p>"Yes, I am, and many, many more anniversaries and memories to come," Ginny replied, smiling at him. "I'm sorry I didn't say it back right away."</p><p>"I never need to hear you say it," Thor said, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I always knew how you felt."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Tsingy" refers to the karst limestone formations that make up the stone forests. Tsingy means "walking on tiptoes," or "the place where one cannot walk" in Malagasy, and no report of a visit to the national park has come close to contradict that meaning.</p><p>Tsingy de Bemaraha owes its beauty to 200 million years of heavy tropical rainfall erosion. It's believed that groundwater from these heavy rains entered the porous limestone to create caves and tunnels. When the roofs to these caves and tunnels eventually collapsed, the giant spires were left.</p><p>Source: blog/vknagrani-com-blog-madagascars-forest-of-knives-tsingy-de-bemaraha/#:~:text=It's&amp;text=The,hours.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>